Pretty In Punk
by Punk Rock Emo Princess
Summary: Ramblings of a Donut. Oneshot Loliver.


I just watched "You Are So Sue-Able to Me" on YouTube. Loved it, except Oliver wasn't in it, like, at all.

And I kinda like the idea of Matt/Lily. He's (the guy who plays Matt) kinda cute.

But this is kind of a Loliver, and I guess it happens after "You Are So Sue-Able to Me". It's kinda of like a letter Oliver's writing to Lily, and he's crossed a lot out, but since there is no strike through on it's represented wit the **BOLD UNDERLINE**.

This was kinda of a random, spur of the moment type of idea. So please don't mind the crapiness. **I will not be continuing this**. It's a oneshot for a reason. Sorry.

I own nothing. "Pretty in Punk" is by Fall Out Boy.

**

* * *

**

_Walking off that stage tonight  
I know what you're thinking  
"He stands alone because he's high on himself"  
But if you only knew…_

Lily,

I don't get it. All he had to say was he liked the "Skater Chick" better.

Well, damn, Lily, I could've told you that!

… I mean, I probably wouldn't have, because that would've made it sound like I liked you. You know. More then a friend. And I **do** don't. You're like my best friend. My GIRL best friend. And, you know, that's how I think of you. **Even if I wouldn't mind being more...**

But seriously, Lily, I think this guys full of himself.

I know you see what want in him, but I wish you could see what I see. **He**

**You're like totally ob**

_I was terrified and would you mind if_

_I sat next to you and watched you smile  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me  
Well I've seen your boyfriend  
and I don't think he treats you right  
But that's none of my business is it?_

I mean, it's great you found a guy you like Lily, you deserve some one good. I just don't think it's him. **But I think that might b **

Please keep on looking.** See that it's me.**

Well, sure, he's into skateboarding, and a lot of other things you are. And then there was the whole "liking you for who you are thing" but… well, I don't know…

Come on! He's a sophomore, Lil! Do you want to get involved with a guy older then you?

I just don't think he'll treat you right. He'll take it too fast, or use you or something. **I'd never use yo** I don't know!

But I suppose that's none of my business. I'm just voicing my opinion. I think you're gonna get hurt again. And believe me, Lil, I'm the last one who wants to see you get hurt.

_I'm not the way you think I am, no  
I'm not the way you think I am, no_

**Okay, okay, I know I said I only thought of you as a friend, but you know, I can't help thinking of you different sometimes. **

_The only girl who ever gave me the time  
was the one who only wanted five minutes of mine  
Knocking boots in the back,  
How degrading is that?  
I decline._

All right, so maybe I'm a **really** bit jealous. I mean, you were the only girl who'd give me the time of day. Well, before Miley came along. And don't get me wrong. I like Miley in all, but hanging out with her creeps me out. Especially when we do all those girly things, and all the sudden I'll start acting like a girl. Believe me. It's creepy.

Anyways, with Matt, some times I feel like if I try talking to you, I'm stepping on to some territory I don't belong. I know you haven't gone anywhere. You're still always right there with us. Just with Matt, also. It doesn't feel right. **I almost feel rejected.**

**And I miss you not** But I still don't think Matt's right for you. I mean, he already stood you up once, so who's to say he won't do it again?

_I'm too terrified and would you mind if I  
sat next to you and watched you smile  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me  
Well I've seen your boyfriend  
and I don't think he treats you right  
But that's none of my business is it?_

I know I screw up a lot, **but there's something about you that makes me nervous and I just can't** I really don't want to be right about him, but I'm still standing by what I said earlier. Matt's bad news.

Please Lily…

_I'm not the way you think I am, no  
I'm not the way you think I am, no _

**I wish I could tell you exactly how. I**

I_ 'm not the way you think I am, no  
I'm not the way you think I am, no  
I'm not the way you think I am, no  
I'm not the way you think I am, no_

**You mean everything to me and I don't** I just honestly don't want to see you get hurt again.

_I'm not the way you think I am, no  
I'm not the way you think I am, no, no_

**If I hadn't been out of town the night of the dance, I would've gonna with you in a heartbeat.**

**Love,**

Whatever, I'll talk to you later,

Oliver


End file.
